


Kiss Me Tiger!

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, M/M, Paddling, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dangerous case force Jim and Blair to go undercover in a hardcore porno production and do naughty things against their will. Dark comedy for perverts.</p><p>*Jim stepped forward out of the shadows, his muscles glistening dangerously in the pink neon light. His gaze was intent and hungry on the scene in front of him -a squirming victim on a wide bed, pale against the blood red satin cover. *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Tiger!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather naughty piece of dirty comedy. It was inspired by the inane sex docus in many late night sex shows on German TV, which always bordered between filthy sex and unintentional comedy. I have to thank Bast and Moonshadow for betaing this story. All blame goes to my dirty mind. :-)
> 
> Implied: fisting, rape,

Jim stepped forward out of the shadows, his muscles glistening dangerously in the pink neon light. His gaze was intent and hungry on the scene in front of him -a squirming victim on a wide bed, pale against the blood red satin cover. 

Holding up his nightstick, he growled, "We could use this on him. Stick it where the sun doesn't shine." 

The other men laughed dirty. 

"I have a better thing to stick inside," the tallest man growled, rubbing his bulge. 

They were all clad in tight, black leather and studded harnesses, and like Jim, belonged to the local biker gang. Approaching the bed they opened their pants to free powerful erections. The piercing sound of a whiplash let the men freeze. Their lecherous expression disappeared and fear replaced it. 

"He is my pet and you can get him when I'm through with him," the 6' 5'' tall dominatrix barked. 

She crawled over the spread-eagled and tied man on the bed who watched her with scared eyes. Her giant breasts surrounded by red leather and chains looked like a threat. Baring her fangs, she licked first and then bit him hard into his pierced nipple. The man screamed and arched helplessly in his ties. She grabbed brutally his long, auburn curls and hissed, 

"Lick my pussy now and I will be more gentle with you than with my last victim." 

They both looked at the unconscious, curled up man on the floor covered with scratches and bruises. The leather boys howled. They would play with him later; use him and then keep him as a pet toy to service them with his mouth. But that boy on the bed was some sweet piece of ass too and his resistance was so delightful. 

She shoved his face between her legs, rubbing her shaved cunt over the pretty face. The watching men started to knead their cocks; they had to wait to have their turn with the boy. Jim rubbed his nightstick along his freed cock. The feeling drove him crazy and his senses drank Blair's scent of fear and arousal in like drowning man oxygen. 

"Later I'll ram my fist in your pretty, tight ass while you are sucking my friends here who always provide me so generously with fresh meat." She groaned, pumping her hips against her pet's face. "More, more, lick it good my little boy slut! Yeah!!!" 

The squeaking of the bed was drowned in the moans and grunts of the men who got off from watching the brutal rape. 

"Cut!" 

A shrill alarm woke them from their haze. Everybody relaxed and the crew swarmed over the setting to arrange the lights and apply fresh makeup. The tall valkyrie climbed with a sigh of Blair who looked debauched and kind of flattened. They opened his ties and gave him some juice, which he drank gratefully. 

Jim squatted down in front of the bed. "How are you feeling, Chief?" 

"I'm glad I'm getting an ass double for the fisting." 

Jim laughed and mirth danced in his eyes. This case had started, harmless, until the half dozen murders had turned up which had all been covered up as accidents. It became a high profile case when some politician's son mingled with the list of involved perps they had. When Jim was asked to do an undercover job in the porn studio Blair had almost been begged him on his knees to take him along. The young man had been convinced he'd be able to shamelessly ogle nude sexy women, maybe even getting involved in a real sex scene. With the help of the Internet he had found out that "Sucking Teen-Sluts V" was produced at the moment at Media Movies. He had seen himself in the part of a young heartthrob and not as the boy toy of a biker gang in some BDSM kink flick. 

"You never know what you are missing!" One of the other bikers interjected. 

"No, thank you! I like the size of my asshole as it is," Blair groused. "There is no place in it for someone else." 

The guy raised his eyebrows and threw a glance at Jim who shrugged, grinning. The ass double was already standing around, flexing his muscles and waiting for his close up scene. He had offered everyone flyers for an all male encounter group for professional porno actors. Blair had been tempted to take one. 

Jim padded a hairy calf. "Your ass is mine, Chief, don't ever forget that!" 

"In your dreams, big boy! In your dreams!" 

Jim laughed and returned to his place. What Blair didn't know was that Jim had told everyone that Blair was his lover. It was a mean way to keep the girls off and he could indulge in his ongoing fantasy of Blair being his partner in all things. 

"We are ready! Blair turn around! Nelly is fucking you now." 

Blair sighed and turned, defeated, onto his back to let himself be tied again. Nelly sat down on him and tucked at her crazy costume. It looked like one of Gaultier's nightmares, early period. Her lover had designed all her costumes. The two women had a fetish shop in NYC. Fans later bought replicas of the costumes she was wearing in her movies. It was good side income. 

The big woman scared the shit out of Blair. A head taller, she was strong as a wrestler and had lifted him before with only one arm. He suspected she could even haul up Jim if she wanted. 

The bikers got back their places around the bed, fondling their dicks into hardness. As usual, they mixed up their former places and had to be shoved around. Thinking wasn't exactly their strong side. The requirements to become a male porn star consisted mostly of being able to get it up at will and holding that erection as long as possible. Jim joined them and watched with a grin as Blair tried to relax. His dick hung frightened between his spread legs. 

"C'mon, baby!" Nelly purred and run her long nails through the pelt on his chest. "Be nice and give it to me. You are a sweet little boy." 

Blair sighed pathetically and gave in. 

"Take 123. Action!" 

She rode him with her 20 years of experience - Blair had no chance. When Blair came with a shout, Jim came too, feeling slightly guilty for using his friend in his frenzied fantasies. But only slightly. 

* * *

When they came home that night dead on their feet, all they felt up to was crawling into their respective beds, embarrassed. But Blair first needed a couple of beers and a long, hot shower to get rid of the feeling of Nelly on him. He really liked tall woman, but that was more than he could handle. He swore no taller and heavier lovers ever again. On his way from the shower to bed, he opened the fridge with brutal force and snatched a beer out. 

"Another beer?" Jim asked mildly. 

"I'm traumatized, I need to replace this horrible experience with another." 

Jim laughed; he would like to be the replacement. 

"How about me?" 

Blair got angry. 

"Yeah, you can laugh! All you had to do was looking butch with your fake mustache and make the little sentinel happy." 

Jim laughed even more. 

"You are the one who wanted to become a porno star!" Jim imitated Blair's excited voice with a high pitch. "There is money in it, Jim! Maybe they'll discover me and I can pay back my loans." 

Blair snorted. "I feel abused! Nelly is some devil incarnate! Her boobs alone would choke a man into submission!" 

"C'mon, Blair, it would make a great chapter in your memoirs. I survived the porno hell from Cascade! Secrets between the sheets! Nelly's cunt and the secret of initiation rites of young men in the porno industry." 

Blair chuckled, Jim was right. He went to bed with a smile and another can of cool beer; he really loved the big lug. 

Jim stomped up to his bed with a sultry smile. He had finally the material to really feed his naughty dreams of Blair. It was one thing to walk around daydreaming and pretending to be Blair's lover and another to watch him closely during sex even when he couldn't participate. 

* * *

"Do you think we will ever find them? I don't think I can stand this much longer," Blair whined next morning. 

Nelly had him in a tight grip and had shaken him around like a puppy during the first take of the day. Blair had been mortified. He was on his way to developing an inferiority complex. Jim studied his friend compassionately. Blair wasn't really built for that kind of undercover work. He required the smell of books and intellectual stimulation. They needed a break or Blair would become rebellious. Who would have guessed that that little porn studio was a cover for illegal videotape copying that covered 30% of the Asian market? And now another mobster group wanted to reap the benefits. The outcome from this little disputes were sitting in Dan Wolf's oversized fridges. 

"I've heard something about a visitor today. Maybe the guy who ordered the tapes?" 

"Yeah? When?" Blair was hopeful. 

"In the evening, until then we have to keep our cover." 

Blair sighed, defeated, and trotted back to his bed. It seemed to him that this whole universe was narrowed to this red silk monster mattress. 

* * *

"Okay, boys, we changed the script!" 

Jim looked skeptical when the director waved with the papers in front of his nose. 

"I want you to fuck Blair, the whole enchilada. First he sucks you and then he has to take you in his ass." 

"What about the others?" Jim asked, not happy. 

"Forget the others. He's your lover, I want the real thing! You both will get extra cash for it!" 

Jim cringed. What had started as a brilliant idea was turning into a major disaster. He looked over at Blair who just stared up at them, his expression unreadable. 

"Okay!" Jim heard himself say. 

The director hurried away and Blair turned towards him. 

"Jim?" He whispered urgently. 

"I just agreed to buy us time. Don't worry!" 

"Okay, I can understand that, but why does he think we are lovers?" Blair was confused. 

"Don't now." Jim shrugged. "But I thought better to agree before he becomes suspicious." 

Blair looked as if wasn't buying this answer. So Jim tried to sidetrack him. 

"You aren't scared or anything?" 

"No. I'm not, what do you think!" Blair huffed indignantly. 

They waited desperately for the buyer to turn up in time. Jim was more nervous than Blair. In the meantime, they did more scenes with Mighty-Nelly and the demented biker gang. 

"My little boy slut," Nelly purred. 

Blair moaned dramatically every time the paddle hit his ass. He was tied over an ugly green chair and Nelly made him watch the guys in black leather fucking her first victim. 

"They will do the same to you. The one who fucks best will have you first, sweetie," she promised. 

Blair shuddered and Nelly fake-paddled him a bit more. The guy on the floor was a real pro; he slurped the waiting dicks as if he was paid in gold. In all the excitement someone pushed a light spot over, again, and the scene was cut. 

"How are you doing buddy?" Jim asked gently. 

"My ass is okay, my dignity is the only thing that is hurt." 

"I'm glad you can still joke about it." 

Jim looked around, avoiding the raised ass of his best friend. The globes were nicely shaped and hairy. There was some noise at the door and Jim looked up, distracted. Some hard looking men had entered the stage with the slimy executive producer. They were chatting with each other like old pals. 

"Oh, shit!" Jim hissed. 

"What?" Blair panicked in his ties. 

"I think we have found the guy we are looking for." 

"What is the problem now?" 

"He knows me too and he is bad news, Chief. Very bad." 

Jim tried to turn his back towards the men who stood idly, watching the setting. He had once found three victims of this harmless looking man. All gutted to make a point. The bowels had been draped artfully around the corpses. The image made Jim still sick. 

Seeing Jim scared made Blair panic. 

"Are you sure he will recognize you? With the beard and the leather cap?" Blair asked desperately. 

There was no escape; Jim knew the man wouldn't hesitate to kill a cop. Nobody would protest here if they dragged them out for a small talk. Their bodies wouldn't even be found until later. They had to go on, hoping that he and his muscles would leave the scene after a while. Then the dick sucker got a cramp in his jaw and was unable to continue. To Jim's horror the director had a brilliant idea to save time. 

"Okay, Jim, Blair, we do the scene between the two of you now," the director announced. 

"I'm...?" Jim wanted to protest but stopped when he saw that he was drawing attention. 

Blair, still tied, jerked like he had been stung. Jim looked down at him, concerned. 

* * *

"I don't believe this! I don't believe this!" Blair murmured, sentinel soft, tugging at his restraints. 

The perps had positioned themselves in the back row and were eager to watch the shot. Jim and Blair didn't get a chance to sneak out. They would surely be recognized. Jim had kept to the background as good as possible while the crew tied Blair back to the bed. The younger man had remained stoic, hoping they would be able to escape at the last moment. But now only an earthquake would save them. 

Jim was going to fuck him. 

Blair watched from the corner of his eye at his friend who looked kind of pale and was clutching at his tube of lube. It made Blair's stomach lurch. Only they could end in an unbelievable idiotic situation like this. A fuck of life and death. 

"Shh!" Blair whispered. 

Jim's gaze flickered over to him. 

"Have you any idea what you are doing?" 

At Jim's big eyes, he repeated with a low voice so that nobody else would hear him. "Have you done this before? To a woman perhaps?" 

Jim nodded shortly. Blair sighed; he wasn't convinced that this would work. And he would never ever beg to work undercover again. That was for sure. 

* * *

Jim had borrowed a pair of mirror sunglasses and stood over the bed, waiting for the okay to start. His emotions were in an inner turmoil. His dream came true but under the worst possible conditions. He had to perform in front of a bunch of strangers and he had to be careful and gentle with his virgin best friend. The only thing that was keeping him sane was that Blair was totally supportive. His clueless friend thought Jim was the one who need the encouragement. If Blair would ever find out the truth, he would probably consider castration for him. Jim groaned. 

Blair turned around, concerned, and peered over his shoulder at Jim. 

"You can do this. One ass is like the other. Believe me." 

"You have no idea, Chief." 

Blair frowned at Jim's comment. "Just try not to hurt me, okay!" 

"Never. I'll make it good for you!" 

"Yeah, what ever." Blair shook his head wondering where the tough guy, he thought he knew, had gone. 

The director climbed on the bed. "I want you to suck him first, Blair. Lick his balls, but not too much, I don't want him to come. I want you to really enjoy it. You wanted him from the beginning and now you got your chance. He treats you like a toy but you convince him otherwise. You have the best ass and you show it to him. We'll do a bike scene at the end where the two of you ride into the sun together. You'll be his bitch." 

Blair nodded, the director obviously suffered from megalomania, thinking he was a real movie director. 

* * *

"My sweet ass. I got you as gift and now your ass is mine," Jim told his victim. 

Jim slid gracelessly on the mattress in front of Blair and opened his fly of the black leather pants. The material stretched over the powerful muscles and Blair gulped. Jim fisted his cock a few times and offered it to him. Blair stared at it, hypnotized. He was going to take his friends dick in his mouth! 

"Take it, my boy slut!" Jim said, desperately scared that Blair might balk now. 

Blair loved new experiences and he had always firmly believed in the philosophy of making the best of everything. Tentatively, he licked at the head. Jim smothered a scream. His dick was on fire, his brain was exploding, sweat broke out and he felt like he was going to faint. Blair, tuned in into his sentinel, immediately sensed the danger. 

"Dial it down, dial it down," he hissed between clenched teeth. 

Jim gasped and did what Blair demanded on autopilot. When he felt he had control he nudged his dick at Blair's lips. The younger man slurped the head in and suckled gently. Jim's thighs shook at the sensation but he managed not to fall over. Blair let the cock go and leaned over to suck the balls. It was a strange feeling but not entirely unpleasant. He rolled them around in his mouth to get more from it. Filled with curiosity, Blair noticed that Jim's pubic hair was trimmed and it did strange things to his guts. 

Jim moaned helplessly over him and clawed through his hair. Blair really worked on him, he wasn't just pretending. This realization of the braveness and caring of his friend went straight to Jim's heart. 

"Oh, Blair, I love you!" He gasped out. 

Blair grunted at Jim's lapse of his tough guy part and bit into the hairy flesh at the base of the cock. Jim squeaked and the pain brought him back a bit to reality. Stroking the muscular back of his friend, Jim tried to keep in mind that their life was in danger. Blair kept mouthing his dick and balls until the director waved at him to change position. 

"I'm gonna fuck your tight little ass. You'll never want another cock again!" 

"I'm sure of that!" Blair murmured. 

Jim slapped his ass hard and the blow stung. 

"Do that again and I'll chop your dick off." Blair threatened sentinel-soft. 

Jim didn't listen to that threat. There were these wonderful globes again. Jim fondled them with both hands, weighed them in his hands, imprinting the feeling in his mind. As the Bad Biker, he wasn't supposed to make love to his victim. The director had wanted only a hard fuck but Jim wanted so badly to play with Blair's body - to show him what a gentle wonderful lover a sentinel could be given the chance. 

"You have a sweet ass. I'll stuff you, bitch, you'll never forget!" 

Jim squeezed a large amount of lube on his fingers and ran them between the dark crack. Finding the hole he slipped a digit in. Blair hissed, surprised at the strange feeling. Jim probed him and added expertly another finger without hurting Blair. 

"You are so hot and tight, my little pet," Jim crooned. 

Blair thought he would have to ask later where Jim came up with this inane dialogue when Jim's finger rubbed his prostate. Everything in his body went rigid and his dick leaped to attention. Jim rubbed faster and Blair gasped and spread his legs, desperate to be able to move, to do something other than just kneel there. 

"Oh, shit, shit! Jim!" He croaked hoarsely. 

What ever Jim was doing, it was great. And then he sensed there was a third finger in and he hadn't noticed. He couldn't believe that this wouldn't hurt, that this would be so easy. Jim's hand came around and fondled his dick, stroking fast from the head down, making him squirm on the bed helplessly. He moaned uncontrollably, caught between the hand in his ass and on his dick. 

"C'mon, baby come for me. Do it!" 

Jim stroked harder, increasing the pressure inside. Blair began to shake, his heart hammering. His balls drew up and then he felt impaled. 

With a shock Blair realized that Jim was inside him. To the hilt. He could feel his pubic hair against his ass. Blair gasped for air. His orgasm was delayed. Jim drew back and holding his breath Blair waited for him to ram back inside. 

"The sweetest ass in the whole universe." Jim grunted and pounded back in. 

That bastard! Blair gripped desperately the covers. Jim was not a clueless newbie! In Blair's brain started a short slideshow where tried to find evidence that should have told him that Jim know to fuck a guy into oblivion. He came up empty. 

The Jim changed the angle and massaged his prostate now with his cock. Blair fell on his face with a gurgling sound. It was too much. But strong arms came around his waist and chest and lifted him up again, cradling him against Jim's chest. Jim stroked over his chest, nipples and aching dick. He was pumping the tight ass now slowly, almost reverently. 

"Jim?" He croaked. "Jim?" 

"S'okay! I got you," Jim murmured in his curls. 

Blair felt vulnerable and saved at the same time, held up and exposed like this. Jim knew that Blair had realized by now that his performance wasn't beginners luck. At last he didn't freak, Jim thought thankfully. Nevertheless he had to make an ending to it. He stroked Blair's dick until he came with a deep moan. 

Almost limp now in his arms, Jim kissed the side of his face and mouth tenderly. Aware that it was probably the only opportunity he'd ever have to kiss his friend. Then he opened his senses and pushed inside him a few times coming too, hard and almost painfully with a sob. 

Struggling with the control of his senses, he slipped out of Blair and lowered him back on the bed. Blair just lay there gasping and shaking. Concerned Jim rubbed his flanks and thighs. 

"Cut!" The director leaped forward. "You were great boys! Real pro! Jim you'll have a career in this business!" 

Blair made a strange sound and Jim feared that he was going to cry. Jim bent over for a closer inspection. Blair was laughing until tears stood in his eyes. Jim, hoping that wasn't the first sign of a hysteric attack, peered cautionly around. The perps looked as if they wanted to leave when the lightening crew started to rearrange the light spots. The executive producers led them out and Jim sighed and sat down on the bed. His legs weren't holding him up anymore. He needed to regroup. They untied Blair who crawled from the bed towards his bathrobe. He tugged at Jim who looked catatonic. 

"C'mon, Jim, we have to leave!" Blair urged. 

Jim scrambled up and they went to their dressing room. 

"Where are they now?" Blair asked. 

Jim tried to listen but the feeling of sex and Blair was messing his senses up. 

"Jim, get it together! After all what I had to endure today don't go AWOL on me now!" Blair commanded. 

Jim tilted his head and followed the voices to the second floor. He had still the lube and the smell of Blair's ass on his fingers, but thanks to his friend, he heard all the details of what would go down. The shipping would take place next morning down the wharf. Then the men left the studio without passing by again. 

"We have to call Simon." 

"Good," Blair said relieved. 

They hung around for another two hours, just as part of the scene in the background. Simon sent them backup to wait outside in case the perps came back. Both Jim and Blair were clinging to their undercover roles, but they were caught up in deep thoughts about friendship and sex and the whole sentinel thing. 

* * *

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Blair finally asked in the truck at their way home. 

"First I wanted to wait until I know you better. Then you moved in for a week and I felt it was kind of awkward to tell you then. When I realized the one-week became a permanent thing I didn't know what to do. It would have looked weird, as if I was making a pass or something." 

"So you would have told me if I never had moved in?" Blair asked. 

"Sure. Why not?" 

Blair squirmed in his seat a bit. And Jim looked over, concerned. 

"Did I hurt you?" 

"No, no, I'm fine. More than fine." Blair picked at his sweater. "Actually, it is amazing. This was, objectively speaking, the best sex I ever had." 

Jim had the grace to blush. 

"Does this mean now I'm bi and didn't know?" 

"I have no clue, Chief." Jim was helpless; he had expected to be yelled at at this point. 

"The only bad thing is, that it will not happen ever again." Blair sighed. 

"What?" Jim asked confused. 

"I mean I could get used to this. Getting my ass fucked." 

Jim gazed over to his friend fearfully, not sure if he was pulling his leg or if he had lost his mind over this traumatic event. 

"Are you feeling well?" 

"No! Yes! I don't know." Blair looked up to his friend. "Do you love me? Say the truth." 

"I do, Sandburg." 

"Would you date me? I have not much to offer but I really love you. Always did, just not in that way," Blair asked timidly as if expecting to be rejected. 

Jim gripped the steering wheel suddenly scared he might kill them both while he was having a heart attack. 

"I'll marry you, Sandburg. Anytime you want." 

"Would you be the bride or me?" 

Jim gave him the eye and they both snickered and then howled from laughter. 

"Oh, god! Oh, shit!" Blair held his sides and gasped. "I feel like an invalid. And I swore no bigger lover ever again after Nelly. And now I got you!" 

"I'm not that tall when I'm laying down. And I'm not even half as mean as Nelly." 

"Yeah, I bet you are the cuddle monster from hell!" 

Jim stopped under a broken streetlight. He reached over and took Blair in his arms. 

"What now?" Blair asked, puzzled. 

"I never properly kissed you." 

"Then kiss me, Tiger!" 

And then Jim dived in with tongue and all. 

* * *

Epilogue: 

Beate Uhse had bought the rights to the movie. Jim and Blair's sex scenes together were cut out to add it to a tape of episodic scenes. The tape won the Bronze Phallus at the Amsterdam gay-lesbian movie festival. 

* * *


End file.
